


Wings of Agression

by Blackwolfhunting



Series: Power [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Feral Behavior, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wingfic, Wings, best bro hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Things go wrong very fast during a mission and Lance is forced into a corner.The thing is, it's not Lance that this goes bad for, not in anyway.No, it's the Galra that suffer the consequences of pushing Lance into that corner.It does reveal a problem that the Paladins must solve to not only further the Coalition but to make sure that no innocents are harmed.





	Wings of Agression

It had all been going smoothly.

            Their mission had been a simple infiltrated and extract the information. Just get what they needed and then get out. Nothing more and nothing less. It all should have been easy to accomplish.

            There should have been no reason to engage. None.

            But then again, they had allowed Keith to go on this mission.

            Lance growled as he shot his sniper, having unlocked this form a week ago, at the oncoming sentry bots. He nailed them in the head with each shot.

            He took the actual Galra out just as ruthlessly. He had no patience for the ones that had harmed his mate so brutally when he was in their claws. “You couldn’t have let the damn Galra pass?” He snarled into his headsets, listening to Keith grunt as Pidge worked on downloading the needed data. “You just had to attack the passing Galra, that didn’t even look into the room.”

            “I get it!” Keith snarled back just as Lance was forced to change his sniper into his rifle, the bots and Galra becoming just too much as they got closer. “Focus on staving them off!”

            The Blue Paladin screeched in warning as his blue feathered wings flared behind him, glaring at the now cautious Galra but still moving bots. His rifle raised once more as he plowed through the sentries, mowing them down one by one.

            The Galra had wised up though and were now hiding behind corners and doorways, taking shots where they could and moving forward in between shots.

            “They’re getting too close!” Lance growled as he stepped back, knowing that if he didn’t, he’d be grabbed. That was the last thing he wanted to happen at the moment.

            “I’m getting over ran here to!” Keith shouted.

            “I’ve almost got it!” Pidge growled, the sound of flapping caught both boys’ attention. Obviously she was getting agitated but there was nothing they could do about it. “I need another minute then we can leave!”

            “We’ll do what we can then.” Lance shot his gun once more as he glared down the hallway. He was mowing them down quickly but they were just replacing each other just as fast. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold them off, let alone Keith who had just his sword.

            “Stay back!” He screeched once more, sending out a threatening flap of his wings with it. IT normally made the Galra more cautious or even scared them away completely. He turned his head to face a rather brave Galra as it charged at him, fangs bared and knife at the ready. Lance pulled his shield up to block.

            Only to give off an unholy screeched when hands grabbed hold of his wings and gave a firm yank.

            His mind went blank

 

WA

 

            Keith shuddered in horror at the screech that came ripping through the hallway. It was a screech he had never heard before himself, but he had heard rumors of them and the stories that came with them were of nothing short of a blood bath.

            He looked at the slaughtered bots that had had him almost cornered before turning on his heels and heading in the direction that Pidge and Lance were. He and Lance had taken positions at the end of the hallway, figuring it would be easier to guard that way. Pidge at been at the information center downloading what they needed and that had been located in between the two males.

            “Pidge, Lance, what’s going on?” He questioned as he sprinted as fast as he could. He could see the doorway to the information center and watched it open as Pidge came skidding out. “Pidge?”            

“I got what we needed.” She explained as she turned towards the hallway that Lance was down. “That had to be Lance.”

            Keith nodded and moved to continue forward but froze when screaming and screeching reached them. The screeching was the same as before and it sent chills down the Red Paladins spine and his feathers fluffed up in defense. Pidge’s own downed feathers did the same, some scattering loosely around them as they did. “We need to hurry.” Keith said as he shot forward as the screams disappeared and the screeching continued.

            Pidge followed but she stayed right behind him, her fear too great to try and be brave right then.

            The two arrived just in time to watch Lance’s wings droop and the Blue Paladin fell to his knees, Bayard laying on the floor at his side.

            Keith snapped his wings open as soon as he took in the sight, shielding his younger companion to what he was witnessing. “Keith!” Pidge shouted indignantly, trying to push his wings out of her way. “I need to check on Lance!”

            “You need to get back to your lion.” Keith shot back instantly as he turned around to face her, making sure her eyes was always on him. “You need to get back to your lion and let me get Lance.”

            Her brows furrowed at that as she tried to lean around the bigger Paladin, but huffed when he moved with her, not letting her see anything at all. She had caught a glimpse of Lance and then the walls covered in a liquid. She couldn’t really tell what it was since most of the lights in the hall had been shattered by something. “I want to help Lance.” She stated calmly. “I know what injuries he could have and how to treat them so he’ll make it back to the castle.”

            “No, I can handle that. I’ve had the same training.” Keith stood firm, he wasn’t going to all the girl to see what was behind him. “We don’t have time to argue anymore, go before anymore Galra show up.” He growled as he glared her down.

            She huffed once more before turning away. “Fine, but hurry up! I can’t wait for the two of you all day.” She reminded, as they had taken the Green Lion to infiltrate. With that she disappeared down the hall and only once he was sure she was gone did Keith lower his wings.

            He turned back to the horror in front of him, gulping as he stared at the ripped and shredded robots and Galra alike. It was like they had been completely torn apart by a cheese grader.

            His eyes moved to Lance, who stood there, wings slumped, facing the massacre. From what the raven wings teen could see though, the Blue Paladin was covered in the blood of the Galra, and that was mostly from just looking at the purple blood that soaked the other’s wings and the visible parts of his armor. His hair had splatters of blood as well, his helmet laying off to the side of the hallway, abandoned.

The Red Paladin moved carefully towards the other, making sure his steps were loud enough for him to hear. “Lance?” He called tentatively, moving so that he could stand in front of the other. His worry only grew as he stared at the blank gaze the other had. “Lance?” he called, moving his wings forward and brushing them against the other instinctively, a movement that was meant to comfort others in distress.

Once his wings brushed against the other’s face, Lance blinked and turned his head to face the raven. It took a few more brushes of feathers before the other’s eyes finally regained some consciousness in them once more. “Keith?” He rasped out, eyes flitting over the other before flitting towards his wings that were blocking out their surroundings. His fingers twitched up and Keith was quick to grab them and lay them on one of his wings, ignoring the blood that smeared there. “Wha…”

“We need to go.” Keith stated as he moved his hands slowly, making sure the other saw them as he laid them on Lance’s shoulders. “I’m going to turn you around and then I’ll move in front of you. You’ll put your hands on my wings and follow me.” He stated firmly.

Lance just nodded his head, not fully aware of what was happening even as he tried to come fully back to himself. “Kay.”

The shorter Paladin quickly did as he explained and soon they were moving through the hallways, Bayard in Keith’s hand and Lance’s attached at his hip with his helmet held tightly in one of his hands while the other settled against raven wings.

 

WA

 

            “I don’t know what happened.” Keith shook his head at Shiro, the Black paladin had his brows furrowed as he listened to the report. Pidge was stood next to the Red Paladin while their Blue Paladin was currently in the shower, Coran helping to get all the blood off while Hunk was in the kitchen cooking something to eat.

            “All the Galra were killed upon your arrival though, correct?” Allura questioned with her own brows furrowed in thought. “Lance was unresponsive?”

            “Yeah, it was like he was in shock. You saw him when we got back.” They all shuddered at the memory of a blood covered Cuban, none of the blood his own.

            “All we heard was that screech and then nothing.” The girl shrugged her shoulders even as her hands shook. “I haven’t heard something like that before.”

            “They’re only supposed to be sounded in the utmost situation of pain or terror.” Keith explained softly. “It has to be a last resort type of screech that’s used to scare predators or attackers off.”

            “But Lance used it.” Shiro muttered before turning to the princess. “You said once that there are cameras in our helmets, can you bring up the footage of what happened?”

            The Altean’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded her head. “That’s a marvelous idea. I’ll do it right now.” She said as she turned to her console and began to pull up files that only she or Coran understood. “Where, where are you?” She muttered to herself, the other three watching with amusement and anticipation.

            The image showed a hallway, full of bots and Galra, moving steadily forward even as their comrades fell with a single bullet to their heads. They could hear the heavy breathing and the frustrated curses that fell from the Cuban’s lips as he continued to fight.

            _“You couldn’t have let the damn Galra pass?” Lance snarled as he dodged to the side, avoiding a shot that would have taken out his shoulder. “You just had to attack the passing Galra, that didn’t even look into the room.”_

_He growled low in his throat as Keith responded. “I get it!” Keith snarled back just as Lance was forced to change his sniper into his rifle, the bots and Galra becoming just too much as they got closer. “Focus on staving them off!”_

“You seriously didn’t listen?” Shiro raised a brow as he looked at his younger brother in all but blood. “I thought I had taught you better than that.”

            Keith hunched his shoulders as turned away. He knew he had been in the wrong at the time but he hadn’t really cared since he had been so keyed up. Too much energy for a slow and stealth like mission but he had gone anyways. He had allowed himself to get worked up for no reason and get his team in trouble. He had endangered them.

            Pidge just rolled her eyes as she tapped Shiro on the arm. “As much as I would enjoy watching you tell Keith off, I think we should really watch this.” She pointed back to the paused video and an awaiting Allura.

            “Ah, right.” He nodded his head in agreement before giving the other boy a look. “We’ll talk later then.” Keith could only sigh and nod his head before they all turned back to the video that was now started up again.

_The Blue Paladin screeched in warning as his blue feathered wings flared behind him, glaring at the now cautious Galra but still moving bots. His rifle raised once more as he plowed through the sentries, mowing them down one by one._

_They watched as the Galra wised up and were now hiding behind corners and doorways, taking shots where they could and moving forward in between shots._

_“They’re getting too close!” Lance growled as he stepped back._

            “Good idea to try and get away.” Shiro muttered to himself, ignoring how Keith’s feathers had fluffed up and Pidge’s were almost completely cloud like at this point.

_“I’m getting over ran here to!” Keith shouted._

_“I’ve almost got it!” Pidge growled and they could hear the flapping of her wings._ “What? I was in a bind.” She huffed out when the Princess and Black Paladin looked over at her. _“I need another minute then we can leave!”_

_“We’ll do what we can then.” Lance shot his gun once more as he glared down the hallway. He was mowing them down quickly but they were just replacing each other just as fast.        “Stay back!” He screeched once more, sending out a threatening flap of his wings with it. IT normally made the Galra more cautious or even scared them away completely. He turned his head to face a rather brave Galra as it charged at him._

_They watched as Lance seemed to stumble backwards just before the deafening screeched roared into their ears._ Pidge and Allura covered their ears just as Keith leapt to stand in front of Pidge, wings wrapping around the young girl, along with his arms to shield her from the footage. He knew what was coming, he had seen the carnage wrecked upon the Galra and he had no intention of allowing her to watch.

            Shiro’s eyes never left the screen as he watched a flash of blue and then a swirling motion, blurring the screen. He knew that meant that Lance had whipped around too fast for the camera to keep up, but it caught what happened next just fine.

            _A growl resonated through and the face of a now terrified Galra, several blue feathers in his hold, stared back at the Blue paladin. The only warning that something is truly off is when Shiro can see Lance’s wings curl forward and he sees something lining the ends of the feathers, and then the Galra is shredded to pieces in mere seconds as those wings flap._

_He can only watch in horror as the boy slices through the Galra with no hesitation and then moves to face the rest of his attackers._

The view goes wonky though when a blast from one of the blasters hits the side of Lance’s helmet and somehow knocks it clear off of the boy’s head. It rolls and comes to a stop against a wall, facing where bots and Galra are racing forward to attack.

            Victory or Death. That was their motto and Shiro could see that they followed it until death took them swiftly.

            Blood was flying all over the place, hitting the walls and floors of the hallway. The screams of agony were met with screeches of pure fury. The screeches of one who felt cornered and had nothing else to lose.

            The leader swallowed heavily as he watched the blood pile up more and more, the bodies of bots and Galra alike falling like confetti. It was a horror that he had no clue that his mate was capable of and now feared greatly.

            The camera never catches sight of Lance, only little glimpses of his wings and whatever was on them. It only really catches sight of the fallen Galra and sentries.

            “Allura…turn it off.” The rasp of his voice was very noticeable.

            The Altean did as told robotically, turning the video off and then staring off into space as she tried to gather herself. “Is…” She coughs as she slowly turns to look at the three Paladins with wide eyes of her own. “Is that…normal for your kind?”

            Shiro swallowed several times and licked his lips, trying to muster up the ability to speak. “Only from individuals that have suffered severe trauma.” Pidge spoke up from Keith’s side, pushing her glasses up her nose. “It’s a defense mechanism built in our kind to protect from similar trauma. I’ve only ever read about it though, never witnessed it.”

            The Princess nodded as her face turned contemplative. “So Lance has suffered from a trauma and now he has a trigger. This could pose a danger to the team.”

            “Wait, what?” Keith’s eyes widened as well as the other two. “Lance isn’t a danger to us! I mean, he’s annoying, but he would never hurt us!”

            “Not on purpose.” She replied as she faced them with a serious gleam to her eyes. “If one of us were to accidentally trigger him, he could very well attack us like he did those Galra.”

            “Bull-“

            “No, she’s right.” Shiro cut off Keith as he ran a hand over his face. “That was an attack due to a trigger. We don’t know what it was that set him off and any of us could hit it without meaning to.” He explained to the glaring teen with placating hand motions. “We need to talk to Lance and find out what exactly happened so that we can all avoid it.”

            “That’s not a bad idea.” Pidge agreed as she patted Keith on the arm comfortingly. “This way we can avoid triggering him and maybe we can find a way to work around it or make it better.”

            Shiro sighed but nodded his agreement. “We’ll talk to him when he comes out of the shower.” Not that he liked the thought of forcing his mate into revealing what happened but it would be a better idea than just letting it get out of hand and hurting the team.

 

WA

 

            He was completely exhausted and all he wanted to do was go to bed and curl up in his nest with Shiro.

            It didn’t help that he felt completely sore all over, especially in his wing joints where he could remember a firm yank occurring.

            But his nest would have to wait as he had been called to the common room where everyone was waiting for him and Hunk. They wanted to know what had happened but Lance wasn’t sure what he was going to tell them.

            He’d just have to do his best when he got there. “Do you think they’re mad at me?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and cuddling into one of Hunk’s giant sweatshirts, it bunched around his wings in the back and made the soreness there calm a little as it warmed the muscles there. He wore a pair of Shiro’s sweatpants and they hung low on his hips but stayed up. He couldn’t be in any comfier clothes if he tried.

            “I doubt it.” Hunk slung an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, pulling him into his side and adjusting their wings so that they were comfortable. “I think they’ll be more worried than mad. From what you’ve told me, you reacted on instinct. Instincts that you got from when you were attacked back in the Garrison.”

            They both shuddered at the memory of the attack. “But I don’t really remember what happened after that Galra grabbed me.” Lance admitted with a frown. It was all just a big red splotch after he had been grabbed.

            “Then tell them that. We’ll figure this out with them, okay. Hakuna Matata.” Hunk sung at the end, eyes flashing mischievously.

            Lance snorted at that and nodded his head. “Alright.” He stated and the two walked into the common room a moment later, facing the others bravely. “Hey there.” He gave an unsure wave as he shuffled on his feet.

            “Hello Lance.” Allura said as she stood up with a smile on her face. “I know that today has been rough and you are most likely exhausted, but I would like to know what happened.” She waved at the couch and the boy sat down, Hunk sitting on one side and Shiro moving to sit on his other. “Can you explain what happened? The camera on your helmet wasn’t able to show us very much.”

            Lance frowned at that before shrugging his shoulders. “I was getting ganged up on by the Galra and one went to the side and I moved to keep him at my front, but I forgot about the one behind me.” He explained, one of his hands moving to grab a hold of Shiro’s metal one. He could feel Shiro lift it and lay it on his thigh, covering it with his real one next. “That grabbed me by my wings.” Said wings fluffed up in agitation as Lance’s eyes narrowed at the memory. “But then, nothing. Just a red haze and then Keith was leading me back to Green.”

            The silence was plaguing for what seemed forever before Coran spoke up. “It seems that you went into a sort of state Number Three.” He stood up and began pacing. “I’ve heard of this with other species before, a state where one goes completely on instincts to protect themselves or their offspring.” He was getting excited now, waving his arms around as he continued to pace quickly.

            “It would go along with the files on Feral States back home.” Pidge spoke up next, typing away on her computer. “But it only occurs during great times of stress or after immense trauma has been performed on the subject.”

            “He had his wings mutilated back in the Garrison.” Hunk pointed out with a scowl. “Just having a scratch to a wing is painful, but to have them hacked at can be unbearable.”

            “Hunk!” Lance screeched as he turned to his friend with wide eyes. “You didn’t have to tell them that!”

            The Samoan just raised a brow at the Cuban as he rested an arm on the back of the couches, ignoring the wide eyes of the group around them, the only one not reacting was Pidge as she had known about it before. “They needed to know what happened to understand the reaction you had. I’m surprised you haven’t freaked from me and Shiro preening your wings honestly.”

            “Yeah…like I get it but…” he struggled for an argument but he couldn’t really come up with one. His team did need to know about the damage done to him before and the possible consequences wrought upon him. In the end he just huffed and burrowed his face into the neck of the sweater and pulled his wings as close to his body as was comfortable.

            “His wings…were what?” Keith questioned with wide eyes, turning to look at the Cuban in horror. “That’s…that’s just wrong.” He remembered they flying he had done with the other boy. Those golden and brown wings had been gorgeous but to have them slaughtered was unthinkable.

            “He was in the hospital for two weeks afterwards.” Pidge added on, not looking up. “He came back and he didn’t fly again. Nothing was really said except that six spots had opened up in the fighter pilot courses.”

            Lance shuddered and Shiro quickly leaned his body against the boy, engulfing him in one of his wings to try and comfort him. He wasn’t sure how well it would work with how terrible of a subject this was, but he knew the thought was appreciated. “So, you said your wings were yanked and that set you off.” Shiro steered the subject back to the problem at hand. “I’ve preened your wings without a problem before and so has Hunk. Is it just when you’re in a high stressed situation?”

             A shrug was his answer and he sighed. “I have no idea Shiro. That’s the first time that has ever happened to me.” He looked back around. “Though I have to say, I have a lot of trust in Hunk because I’ve known him for so long and in Shiro because he’s my mate. I have no idea how I’d react with the others touching my wings.”

            “Then we should test it.” Allura stated cheerfully, clapping her hands together excitedly. “Let’s head to the training deck and see what happens when we all touch your wings.” She stood up and stared at the surprised faces.

            “Ah, no offense, but I literally saw what he’s capable of if set off.” Keith said as he looked at the Princess as if she was nuts. “I don’t think I want to see that first hand.”

            “But she does have a good point.” Pidge jumped in. “We need to know how he’ll react in low stress and high stress situations. By testing who he reacts to, we can very well try and cure him of this by making him immune to someone touching his wings. This could help him.”

            “Not to mention that if he doesn’t gain control over this, then he will have to stay during negotiations and congregations of parties.” Coran twisted his mustache in thought. “If some curious being was to touch his wings and he reacted badly, he could damage the growth of the Coalition, whether he meant to or not.”

            They could all see Lance’s shoulders fall at that, even as Shiro and Hunk tried to comfort him. “Fine.” He grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and away from the two other males. “Let’s go do this then.”

 

WA

 

            “This is a really bad idea guys.” Hunk said as he watched Lance walk over to the center of the training room, his wings facing them. They were all in their armor with their Bayards, except Lance who only had his armor on. “I don’t think we should be triggering a feral state like this.”

            “We need to know who’ll trigger it.” Allura stated calmly as she walked forward in her own armor, Coran dressed in similar armor but colored in orange. “This way we can use them to try and cure him of this behavior.”

            “You make him sound like a dog or something.” Keith muttered with a roll of his eyes. “He’s a person, not a pet.”

            “We know Keith, we just want to help him so he doesn’t have a weakness.” Shiro assured as he settled a hand on the other’s shoulder. “So, we’re going to be going one at a time. I’ll start just in case we’re wrong about me and Hunk.” He whispered. They wanted to make sure Lance didn’t know who was coming up behind him to make sure that this was as reliable results as possible.

            He made his steps quiet and walked up behind the tense shoulders, coming to a stop and reaching his human hand out and laying a hand on the feathers.

            He couldn’t feel anything happen beneath his hand as the boy didn’t react. He nodded to himself before turning and walking back to the group.

            Hunk went next and it was the same result for him and the same for Pidge and Coran. Nothing happened when they touched the boy’s feathers quietly.

            Things heated up when Allura moved to touch the wings next, an excited grin on her face as she remembered that these wings had been created by the Blue Lion herself. A gift to her Paladin.

            She settled her fingers among the feathers but yelled in surprise when they slammed backwards into her chest and sent her sliding back towards the others. “Princess!” Coran shouted as he and Shiro ran over to her, helping her sit up. “Are you alright princess?”             “Yes, I’m alright. I’m just surprised is all.” She admitted with a shaky smile as she looked back towards Lance. The teen was looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, his eyes seemingly glowing, but that had to be a trick of the light, before he looked away and his wings settled back into a resting position. “Alright, we know I’m one, you’re up next.” She looked to Keith who was looking anything but excited about this.

            But the Red Paladin did just as he was told and walked over to the teen and settled a hand on the wings in front of him, his mind remembering the golden brown feathers from before.

            He screeched in anger a moment later as he was sent flying backwards, his wings flapping to try and keep him from falling on the floor like the Princess had been.

            “Well, I’m not really surprised.” Hunk admitted with a shrug when Keith stood glaring at the back of the Cuban’s head. Lance hadn’t even bothered to turn around to look this time. “After what happened that day you caused him to almost crash, we should have all expected this.”

            Keith huffed at that and crossed his arms in annoyance. “We know that me and Allura cause him a reaction, but he still hasn’t reacted as badly as he did on the Galra ship.” He pointed out, still not really looking forward to trying and getting that out of the other.

            “From what Lance explained and what we saw of the video, his wings got tugged on.” Shiro said with a frown, eyes moving over towards where the teen hadn’t moved to face them. He would have expected that the teen would have been excited to return to them and discuss the results.

            “Then we should give them a good tug.” Coran’s smile looked rather excited and that worried Shiro, especially when the orange haired Altean walked forward to do just that.

            “Wait!” Shiro grabbed the man by the shoulder and stopped him. “Look, I get the idea, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. If he goes into a feral state, it could be hard to pull him back out of it.” He explained.

            “But if his mate is here to calm him down afterwards, it should be fine.” Pidge raised a brow at the older man, as if telling him to try and refute her claim.

            The man blushed at that as he realized she said mate and not flight partner. Though many didn’t realize it, there was a distinct difference between the two, and they performed different tasks.

            Flight Partner was someone a person could fly with in the sky and give the sense of flock to each other. It wasn’t necessary to have intercourse with them and you could split away from each other whenever the need arose for a new flight partner. There was no commitment and there was no need to stay together.

            A mate was someone you knew you wouldn’t leave, that you would always stay with, and would share a bed with. This was a person you would always fly with and was the only person you would have the rest of their life. There was no second chance and no backing out. This one required intercourse to solidify their bond with and to determine the roles of the partners. Submissive and Dominant roles were required and determined between the pair in privacy. One would go out and earn what was needed for the nest and the other would stay with the chicks, though that had changed a lot over the years and submissives were no longer required to stay home all the time and could chase a career if they so pleased. Dominants could stay home as well if they pleased and do the home care.

            To have Pidge call him and Lance out like that was a lot like a slap to the face and it almost made him want to screech and flare his wings out at the disrespect, but he knew how the Holts were. This was just how they were and held no tact or filter when it came to their observations.

            So he begrudgingly nodded his head as the blush intensified and ran up to his ears and down beneath his armor. “Fine, but be ready to jump away. He could cause damage if you aren’t careful.” He released Coran’s arm and the man walked up behind the teen and settled his hand on the wing joint that he had to tip toe to grab, wrapped his fingers around it gently, before giving a firm and strong yank.

            The result was instantaneous.

            The screeched shocked them all into clamping their hands on their ears and slamming their ears shut. It was only when they heard a thump and grunt in front of them did they open their eyes again.

            Coran was laid out in front of them, a bruise blossoming on the side of his head just below his forehead. It was obvious that he was currently knocked out cold.

            Shiro’s eyes instantly went to where the sound of wings flapping were and stared with horror at what he saw.

            Lance’s wings were completely flared out, spreading full length, just barely shorter than Shiro’s own. There was a strange light to them though, little lines that made what seemed to be swirls and waves upon his wings, as if energy was flaring through them while the white ends of the feathers glowed that same soft white color. The part that had Shiro gulping in horror and panic though was the boy’s eyes.

            They were glowing a solid blue color.

            The color of the blue lion.

            “Stay back.” Shiro ordered as he walked forward, his own wings flared and his face calm. “I’ll bring him back, but I need you guys to stay away. Leaving would help a lot.”

            The others didn’t say anything as the Black Paladin approached the other, hands held out towards him as if to offer a hug. HE could hear the others a moment later as they gathered up Coran and left the room.

            Good, it would make this a whole lot easier to bring Lance back to his senses.

            “Lance.” He cooed and added soft trills as well. He had to be soft and as gentle as possible. He was the Dominant so he had to show that the other was protected and safe with him there. That there would be no worries about what was happening to him. “Lance.” He cooed again, calling to the other.

            The Cuban screeched, softer than before, wings flapping once more and lifting off the floor slightly before landing back down. There was no trills or coos at the moment, just growls and screeches.

            The Cuban was deep in his Feral mindset and it was making Shiro unsure of how to handle it. Obviously projecting his dominant status wasn’t working, so he had to do something else that could calm the angry Paladin.

            With that in mind, he pulled in his wings, kneeled down, and then bared his neck.

            This position was normally taken only by the submissive of the pair, used only when their dominant was angry with them.

            Lance had never needed to take this position.

            Shiro had no clue he would have to do it instead.

            Lance’s eyes narrowed at Shiro, lips thinning, and his wings pulled in somewhat. There was still a growl emanating from his chest but he was no longer screeching.

            Shiro, though he desperately wanted to keep his eyes open so that he could dodge an attack if it came, closed his eyes and relaxed all of his muscles. His wings drooped so that they were almost lying limply behind him and his arms hung at his sides to show he would be unable to attack quickly due to how relaxed he had made himself.

            He kept himself relaxed even as the growling got closer to him, even as the sound of wings flapping whipped a wind up that rustled his hair, and even as he felt the tips of those wings brush against his forehead and neck. He didn’t move, didn’t present himself as a danger, and made sure that he showed no dominance in that moment at all.

            It felt like an eternity before a delicate finger touched his jawline and then followed it up to his eyes and then over his nose and finally around his lips before retreating. He gave a soft breath as both hands returned and cupped his cheeks, turning his head so that it was straight, and then a head nuzzled against his chin.

            That was when he opened his eyes and stared down at the drooped wings and kneeling figure that was Lance. The teen’s eyes were closed as he continued to nuzzle the older man’s chin softly as his body language changed from dominant to submissive.

            The older man didn’t waste a second as he followed the change and made his own language more dominant as he spread his wings behind him, encompassing the both of them in his black wings, and his arms came up around the younger’s waste as he tipped his head so that he could nuzzle the boy’s forehead.

            “Are you back?” The older man questioned softly, not wanting to ruin the soft moment, but needing to know if the other was aware once more.

            “Mmmhmmm.” Was hummed but Shiro only believed it when normal blue eyes stared at him, pupils dilated but otherwise human. “Feel…funny.” The boy replied as he leaned against Shiro heavily, body going limp as the eyes closed once more. “Tired.”

            Shiro chuckled as he stood up, cradling the other in his arms like a princess. “Then let’s get you to bed. You’ll be more comfortable in our nest then the training floor.”

            Lance could only give an affirmative trill before his eyes closed and his body fell completely limp as darkness claimed him.

            Shiro stared down at the other for long moments before sighing and staring at the ceiling. He had a feeling that fixing this would take a long time and they weren’t spared a whole lot of time to begin with.

            Something bad was going to happen and nothing Shiro could do would prevent it.

 

WA

 

            They didn’t even get a chance to try and begin a regimen to cure Lance of his Feral response as they received a distress signal about a day after their tests.

            The planet was being completely decimated when they arrived, the Galra firing almost nonstop against the forces of the planet.

            It had taken much more time and effort than they thought it would but in the end they had succeeded and freed the planet of the Galra. Afterwards, they had all been invited to a celebration down on the planet.

            “Alright, Paladins, are do you all feel?” Allura questioned as she straightened the pink ball gown that had off the shoulder white sleeves. She had her hair up in a ponytail that fell down her back in curls with her normal tiara on her head.

            “Stiff.” Keith grunted as he tried to adjust the color of the high neck red jacket he wore. It had embellishments of white and gold but held the red coloring of his lion. He wore black slacks with his normal combat boots and his gloves on his hands. His hair had been put up in a little ponytail with a little red ribbon.

            “Rather fancy.” Shiro said with a small smile, looking down at the same outfit the Red Paladin wore but in black. They all had similar outfits but in the colors of their lions while Coran wore his normal butler outfit.

            Their wings were tucked into their backs to prevent any collisions when they went down onto the planet.

            “I think we can all agree that these jackets don’t exactly fit our wings all that well.” Pidge said as she rustled his wings slightly before pulling them in again. Her own jacket was a little different because of her female status and so showed off her tapered waist and tried to enhance what little chest she had. She wore heels instead of her sneakers and they gave her an extra inch. Her hair had also been curled at the ends slightly to give a bit more sophisticated look. “I’m already aching at the joints of my shoulders from how they’re hugging them.”

            “No kidding.” Hunk grunted as he pulled at his jacket slightly, the short sleeves of his jacket showing off his muscular forearms. His headband was still on his head though to help keep his hair out of his face. “This is making mine itch like crazy.” His hands were trying to reach back to scratch the area but they were just out of his reach.

            Luckily Lance took pity on his friend and reached over with his hands to scratch at the others joints lightly. Hunk almost melted happily. “You guys should have just did what I did.” Lance said as he looked at the others, flaring his wings out like there wasn’t a care in the world. His jacket was completely deprived of sleeves, revealing the toning of his arms that he was gaining from the training. “I cut the holes in my jacket wider than what Coran made them.”

            The others stared at him with wide eyes for a second before instantly turning to Keith with pleading eyes. The Red Paladin instantly pulled out his knife and soon they had all cut wider holes in their jackets to the horror of the Alteans.

            “Oh that is so much better!” Hunk exclaimed as he shifted his now much more comfortable wings.

            “I agree, we should have thought of that sooner.” Pidge adjusted her glasses as Shiro and Keith trilled in contentment.

            “Well, if you are all done defiling your Paladin Jackets.” Allura huffed with her hands on her hips, we must be going. We don’t want to be late.” Coran nodded with a sad look on his face as he stared at the paladins with a pout.

 

WA

 

            They honestly should have expected for it to happen, but they were all still caught off guard when it did.

            They had landed on the planet and were in the middle of meeting with the leaders of the planet. They were like Jaguars that stood on their back legs and had shorter snouts with wide blue eyes. Their black fur was decorated with different colored patterns, some with red flame like ones, yellow lightning, blue waves, or pink bubbles. There were many more as well.

            “Thank you so much for saving our people.” The king said, a wide grin showing off his sharp teeth. “My name is Bast and I am the leader of this humble planet.” He had a yellow pattern of what seemed to be boulders and rocks and mountains. He wore a brown pair of pants with a simple brown circlet on his head. “I cannot even begin to express my gratitude.”

            “We are happy to help.” Allura curtsied before taking the offered paws and shaking them. “Allow me to introduce my Paladins.” She waved to said people that were currently surrounded by little kittens and what could be considered teenagers. The adults were happily watching from the sidelines with their own smiles. The queen stood among them somewhere but had not been introduced.

            “Shiro, my Black Paladin, pilot of the Black Lion, and the leader of Voltron.” Shiro stepped forward and bowed with his medal arm behind his back and his flesh one held over his stomach.

            “Keith, my Red Paladin and the pilot of the Red Lion.” Keith stepped forward and copied the bow that Shiro had given.

            “Pidge, my Green Paladin and the pilot of the Green Lion.” Pidge stepped forward and gave a curtsey and held it like a seasoned pro.

            “Hunk, my Yellow Paladin and the pilot of the Yellow Lion.” Hunk stepped forward and put both his fists together before bowing with them thrust forward.

            “Lance, my Blue Paladin of the Blue Lion and second in command of Voltron.” Lance stepped forward and copied Shiro’s stance, his wings spreading out behind him on instinct.

            “These are the Paladins of Voltron, the Legendary Defender of the Universe.” Allura announced proudly.

            Bast bowed in return, his paws pressed against each other and held out in front of him as he bowed back to them. “I give you the thanks of my people and welcome you to…”

            A screech of pure fury and terror ripped through the courtyard they stood in, startling everyone.

            The Paladins all whipped instantly to see a little kitten with red flame patterns holding onto the end of one of Lance’s wings, claws dug into the limb as it stared at the now screeching and thrashing Paladin in fear. His little body was following the movements that Lance took, the movements meant to remove the kit but only furthering his hold instead.

            “Damn it.” Shiro cursed as he leapt forward, Keith and Hunk right behind him, to try and contain Lance from doing any real damage to anyone around them. He could see that the blue winged individual’s eyes were completely encompassed with blue and his wings were glowing.

            “He’s gone full Feral.” Keith said as he ducked underneath a wing, trying to nab the little kit at the end but missed. “We need to pin him down before that kid is hurt.”           

  “We’ll have to pin him.” Shiro stated reluctantly even as he bunched his muscles together. “Hunk, you take on wing and I’ll take the other. Keith, you need to pin his legs down. Pidge, you’ll have to get the kit off while he hold him.” He glanced over to the girl behind him. She nodded in understanding. “Alright, let’s get to work then.”

            Shiro and Hunk moved quickly, allowing the wings to slam into them so they could get a good hold, grunting as the feathers scrapped at their faces and the bones of the wings left bruises on their arms.

            It only took a moment for them both to move so that they were facing the back of the wings, gripping the joints tightly. “Keith!” Shiro commanded and the boy responded instantly.

            The raven haired teen swept forward, taking out the Blue Paladin’s legs from behind and forcing him to fall forward, allowing the other two to pin the wings to the ground by the top joints.

            Pidge didn’t waste a second, running forward as soon as the Feral was laying on the ground, trashing wildly to escape. She got to the frightened kit and quickly worked it’s stuck claws out of the feathers and skin, grimacing as some feathers were pulled out and blood began to taint some of the surrounding feathers.

            “I am so sorry you Highness.” Allura said as she helped the king quickly evacuate his subjects out of the courtyard. “I have failed and forgot that the wings of my Blue Paladin are rather sensitive.”

            “It is alright.” He responded as he turned back to the entrance of the courtyard, watching as the little kit was removed and taken away from the dangerous individual. “You had just landed and I did not think to keep the kits away. I should have known that your paladins would have been touchy after such a grueling battle.”

            Allura sighed sadly as Pidge ran passed them to hand the kit off to a female. “I wish it was such a thing.” She admitted before shaking her head. “I understand if you wish to pull your support from the Coalition after this but I hope that you will not and help defeat the Galra.”

            Bast gave a toothy smile at that before nodding his head. “Do not worry, I will not pull my support. This was an unfortunate accident from a curious kit. I will let my subjects know that they are not to touch the wings without permission.”

            Allura could only sigh in relief at this, eyes returning to watch Shiro kneel and reveal his neck. Hunk and Keith were far away from the two now, watching with wary eyes, though it was soon proven to be unnecessary.

            Lance fell into Shiro’s arms and passed out.

            Though this had shown Allura, as she watched Shiro collect the other into his arms and stand up, that they truly did need to cure Lance of this or else he could cause serious damage among allies and the coalition.

            She only prayed that they could cure him of this.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Alright, this part is now done! I hope you all liked this piece. Also know that more is coming but it will take time. More explanations to some of the plot holes I left will show up soon too. Also know that this is before they meet the Blade of Marmora. That’s coming up soon too! That’ll mostly focus on Keith though and I plan on doing parts that focus on all the separate Paladins at some point. It’ll be a while though. 
> 
> Either way, go ahead and review and let me know what you all think! I can’t wait to hear from you guys!
> 
> I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. 
> 
> Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.
> 
> Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.
> 
> I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. 
> 
> You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. 
> 
> Suicide: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Bullying: 1-800-420-1479
> 
> Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288
> 
> Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433
> 
> Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438
> 
> Depression: 1-630-482-9696
> 
> Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525
> 
> Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330
> 
> Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673
> 
> Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
